


Wolf Beginnings

by Angelicat2



Series: Under the Full Moon [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Getting Together, Hunter Allura, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mind Control, POV Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Werewolves, shiro cares about keith even from day one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith ends up telling Allura how Shiro and he had met.“Yeah, well,” Keith grinned at Shiro’s sleeping form as he answered, “You can’t imagine what he’s done for me.”“If you don’t mind,” she leaned on her arms as she smiled gently at them, “How did you two meet? How...when did you become mates?”Keith didn’t mind telling her the story, but he didn’t usually feel like saying anything just like now. But he quickly decided that she deserved to know some things since she did help save Shiro and take them into her group. Packs were good things, or at least, Keith had heard so. He wouldn’t have known, only having his pops and Shiro before in his pack.“Well, it started…”





	Wolf Beginnings

Keith watched Shiro as he slept. The larger werewolf was resting against his chest, face nuzzled into the omega’s neck. Keith smiled softly as he heard Shiro draw in a large breath before he let it out. Warmth tickled his neck as his pressed his nose into white hair. Another scent joined them in the tent, and Keith growled softly as he glared at whoever was with them. When he saw it was the white-haired woman from earlier, he stopped as he watched her. He didn’t quite trust her, it would take a long time to do so, but he knew she was nice enough.

“How’s he doing?” She asked curiously as she settled into a seat nearby their pile of blankets. She was far enough that Keith didn’t feel threatened, and close enough to talk with him. Keith glanced down at the healing werewolf who smiled softly in sleep as white bangs gathered on his collarbone.

“He’s okay,” Keith responded as he brushed a hand down the other’s scalp to his ears which got him a small happy grumble. Keith smirked a little at the sound, “He’s healing slowly, but that’s usual. He should be better in half a day.”

“That’s good,” Allura nodded as Keith stared at her with his head tilted, “I can see how much you mean to each other.”

“Yeah, well,” Keith grinned at Shiro’s sleeping form as he answered, “You can’t imagine what he’s done for me.”

“If you don’t mind,” she leaned on her arms as she smiled gently at them, “How did you two meet? How...when did you become mates?”

Keith didn’t mind telling her the story, but he didn’t usually feel like saying anything just like now. But he quickly decided that she deserved to know some things since she did help save Shiro and take them into her group. Packs were good things, or at least, Keith had heard so. He wouldn’t have known, only having his pops and Shiro before in his pack.

“Well, it started…”

…..

Keith had been by himself for a long time. He knew he was a werewolf, remembering his pops had been a turned werewolf. His mother, well, he wasn’t sure about her, but she had to have been a natural born werewolf like Keith himself was. Both had been alpha wolfs, and his pops had been a lone wolf who never joined a pack, just having met his mother.

Ever since the fire, Keith had been by himself. The foster homes had tried to take him in, but he wasn’t what anyone wanted, so he soon lived by himself off in the middle of nowhere. He preferred it that way. No one could hurt him if he never got close. He was a werewolf so many things were easier to do than if he had been a human. He learned what he could from the sources he had nearby.

Being an omega made it much harder. Omegas, as Keith learned quickly, were seen as the lowest of low within a pack. An omega without a pack was even worse off, so he avoided other werewolves at all costs. Most alphas and betas looked down on them, and he wanted nothing to do with that.

But he’d been incredibly stupid one day. Back then he was much smaller than he eventually would be. He was always hungry and needed to hunt several times a day. Keith wasn’t sure if it was because he was still growing, or if it was because he had made his den in a shack in the middle of the desert. The desert didn’t seem to have much food to hunt, but it did when you knew where to look. Unfortunately, Keith hadn’t learned that yet.

Walking along in his wolf form, Keith whimpered softly as hunger panged his stomach. It was the middle of the night, and Keith was starving, having woken up hurting. He wasn’t thinking clearly as he wandered along. The sharp smell of prey drifted along to his nose, and he was hooked. His stomach growled again as he sniffed the air. Rushing to it, he only had to stroll about a mile before he found the source. It was a large slab of raw meat, bright and delicious against his tongue. Keith almost salivated as he sniffed it warily. Not seeing anything dangerous, he picked it up and started dragging it away. A few steps later, a growl shattered the silence. Keith froze as his jaw snapped through the bone which fell on the ground. Looking back, he saw pure yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Knowing it wasn’t good, he rushed out of there, forgetting the meat.

Normally, Keith was fast. But about a half a mile away, the hunger crashed into him, making his legs go weak as he tripped over a cactus root. Skidding across the ground, he stumbled to his feet only for something sharp to dig into his neck. Glancing back, he saw the wolf from before. The scruff of his neck was in the wolf’s jaws, and Keith was having a hard time breathing as the wolf picked him up. Letting out a whimper, Keith tried to snap his sharp teeth into the wolf’s side. Said wolf yanked harder.

_An omega!_ It chuckled darkly as Keith froze, _Omega’s are always to best to break. You’ll be begging for us to stop. Everyone knows omegas are weak. And one so small, I could eat you alive right here._

Keith’s tail curled between his legs, something he couldn’t control when extremely scared or hurt. The wolf saw it and let out a wicked snicker, _You must be young. Only pups curl their tails._

Keith kicked his back paw out at the wolf, which got a yelp as the larger werewolf dropped him. Jumping to his feet, Keith raced away into the desert. Running until he was ready to collapse, he glanced around before finding a tiny cove to hide in within a rock wall. He passed out soon after as the fear and pain overcame him.

Waking up to a warm scent, Keith smelled the air. It smelt like a fresh thunderstorm in the air. The brief rain only amplified the other smells. There was the scent of a freshly killed rabbit, a small fire in the corner, and an alph-

Something wet licked at his shoulder. Keith twisted his head towards the direction where he could see a larger black wolf. Letting out a yelp, he jumped before he growled, backing up to the wall. Standing tall, Keith glared at the werewolf who looked back at him with grey eyes.

_It’s okay,_ he stated quietly as Keith growled warily, _I won’t hurt you. I just thought you looked like you could use a meal._

_Leave me alone!_ Keith snapped as the other took a step closer. His tail went to his legs without his control, and the ebony wolf sent him a sad look.

_Here,_ the strong smell of meat floated through the air as the wolf picked up a plump rabbit in his mouth. Keith didn’t bother to go to it, and the other must have realized that as he set it down before backing up to the entrance. Keith stared at him in confusion before he scooted forward quickly. Picking it up by the ear, he hurried back to his spot before ripping the bunny open. Groaning as the meat reached his belly, Keith paused when he heard the wolf chuckle warmly.

_I figured you were hungry,_ those eyes watched him without worries as the wolf’s lips turned up happily, _Just don’t eat it too quickly._

_Why are you doing this?_ Keith needed to know as he tore another strip of meat off, _You don’t even know me._

_Sometimes we all need a hand,_ he glanced down at his legs as Keith followed his line of sight, _Or a paw? Definitely a paw when we’re in this form. Anyway, I’m Shiro._

_Keith._

_It’s good to meet you, Keith,_ he smiled gently as he settled down on his side, _I’m going to catch some sleep, it’s been a long night._

_Okay, I’ll be here_ Keith responded as he chewed on a bone. He watched as the black werewolf fell asleep spread out. Shivering in the cold room, he slowly inched his way to the other. His scent wasn’t as scary after a little bit of time, so Keith settled down next to the other before he felt the food and warmth beside him drag him into a much-needed sleep. 

…..

“That was an interesting way to have met,” Allura stated as he paused, only giving her the basics, “I’m glad Shiro found you.”

“Me too,” Keith looked down at the other man who slept on, unaware of what was going on, “He really changed my life.”

“What happened next?”

“We were with each other for months…”

…..

Keith was growing closer to Shiro every day. It had already been nearly nine months since the day that they had met. Keith knew that Shiro was a turned werewolf, who had known nothing about werewolves when he’d been bitten.

“I had a boyfriend named Adam,” Shiro had said one day when they were sitting at the fire, a faraway gaze to his eyes, “But he...he didn’t like that I had become a werewolf. So we ended up breaking it off.”

Keith didn’t know anything about boyfriends or anything, but he thought it was dumb that the man had given up on Shiro because of the news. He would never ever do that to Shiro, and he was glad the man was in his life. He voiced as much to which Shiro laughed softly.

“Thanks, Keith,” the man pulled him into a hug that fit them much better now since Keith had grown from more food recently, “I’m glad I met you too.”

Keith smiled as he nuzzled into Shiro’s neck, his strong scent washing over him. They weren’t mating, but Keith loved his scent anyway. Letting out a small huff, they pulled away.

“I’m going to go hunt,” Shiro smiled as he shifted into his wolf form with some concentration, _I’ll be back soon._

And he rushed away into the night out of the shack’s porch. Keith watched him go as he sat there. Hours stretched into the night as Keith drifted to sleep. Waking up the next morning, there was no Shiro there yet, so Keith gave him some extra time. By nightfall, he knew something terrible had happened. Turning into a wolf, he raced out into the desert night. Sniffing around, he located Shiro’s trail and followed it. All too soon, he lost it. Searching around for hours, he couldn’t smell it anywhere.

_Shiro!_ He howled as he raced by the large boulders nearby, _SHIRO!_

He searched every day and night after that. He moved from place to place to find where Shiro was. He asked others as he went from town to town. He still found nothing in that year that Shiro was gone. He only found him because something within him was calling him back home. Some type of energy was telling him to go back to the shack.

When he got back, a figure was passed out on the porch. Keith knew it had to be Shiro as soon as he ran up to the man. Turning him over, he almost growled as he saw Shiro. The man had a scar across his nose, white bangs in his hair, and his arm was now metal. Letting out a snarl, he softened when the older made a small noise.

“Shiro,” Keith grabbed him up before moving him to the couch inside, “You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna make it.”

A few hours later, Shiro woke up. After hugs and explanations, they both agreed it was best to leave the shack. Whoever took Shiro knew where they lived, and Shiro couldn’t remember what had happened in that year. All he knew was that he had been in an arena of some type and had gotten free somehow. It had been a specific werewolf species that had gotten him called the Galra. 

…..

“Shiro said you guys were found again?” Allura peered curiously at them as Keith nodded.

“Yeah…”

…..

It had been months once again. Shiro and Keith were all over the place, never staying anywhere for more than a day or two. It was tiring, but Keith didn’t mind as they snuggled next to each other every night whether in a hotel or in wolf form somewhere. They had grown even closer in that amount of time. They never told each other what they felt, but they knew it was something special.

But they were found eventually. It was on one of their joined hunts. Keith had just gotten a weasel when three wolves surrounded them. Growling at the invaders, Keith noticed that Shiro was panicking in the corner. Bristling, he attacked the one closest to his best friend. With a yelp, the wolf tumbled down the hill as the other two snarled angrily.

_Get out of here, Keith!_ Shiro shouted as he took on the two.

_I’m not leaving without you!_

Keith launched himself at a wolf who whirled on him. Ducking, Keith bit his leg which caused the wolf to bark in pain. Something slammed into his side, and Keith went flying. His head smacked into a hard tree, leaving him dazed as he heard some snarls from the other three. Getting his feet under him, he saw Shiro fall. He didn’t get back up, and Keith’s veins froze in fear. Rushing forward, he tackled the nearest wolf. Clenching his jaw into the werewolf’s neck, he snapped the much larger wolf’s neck. Said wolf collapsed as Keith turned to the next one. Rushing it, Keith bit its hind end before racing out of its way. Blood dripped from it’s wound as Keith stood in front of Shiro protectively.

The beta wolf took a step forward before growling. Keith met him with his own. About to jump on the much bigger werewolf, something stung his back leg. Glancing down, he saw a dart sticking out of his black fur. Already feeling the drug kicking in, Keith stumbled back. His foot brushed something soft, and he looked back to see his best friend. Shiro was still in wolf form, unconscious. The small floof of white hair on his head cling to his forehead as he laid there. Keith felt his legs give out as he collapsed onto the rocky ground beside Shiro.

_What do we do with him?_ A new voice joined in as Keith’s vision grew dark around the edges, _Zarkon would be interested in a half-breed like him._

_Leave him,_ the beta responded as everything started to fade, _We just need the Champion. The omega is not important enough to bring in._

_Surely High Priestess Haggar would like to-_ The wolf started only for the other to snarl back.

_Leave him!_ The wolf growled as Keith felt something snag the scruff of his neck, _Our orders are to grab the Champion and no more. Besides, the small one will most likely die anyway. The dart is dangerous for anyone not Galra._

Everything faded completely as Keith saw the wolf grab Shiro.

Hours later, Keith woke up. Getting to his feet, he was stiff, but otherwise, unhurt. Letting out a huff, he started to track Shiro down again.

…..

“A month?”

“A month…”

…..

It took Keith a whole month, but in that time, he’d met another wolf pack. It was the pack who had gotten Shiro out the first time. His mother’s pack. A Galra pack.

With their help, he figured out that Shiro was being held in a Galra prison near a forest in some secluded place hardly anyone lived at. In fact, it was somewhere Keith and Shiro had frequented for months after they’d left. There was a small town nearby with nice people in it, and they had stayed for a long time.

Getting inside was tricky. Keith had help from the Blade of Marmora - his mom’s pack - and was soon inside. Sneaking down robot-filled halls was not easy, but Keith did it all without getting caught, having learned some new skills with the Blade. Arriving at the last room in the hallway, he pressed his hand to a scanner nearby. It beeped and let him inside. Stepping inside, he was surprised to see two figures standing there.

One was an old witch. A hood covered her face as white-purple hair stood out of the shadows of her body. Glowing yellow eyes stared at him as a sharp smirk covered her face.

“What do we have here?” She asked as her eyes narrowed and the air grew cold, “Someone’s here to save you. Get rid of him.”

Keith wasn’t sure who she was talking to, but he almost lost his breath as the second figure stepped out from behind her.

It was Shiro.

His hair was shorter in the front, not at all like Shiro had kept it in all his time Keith had known him. He was dressed in Galra armor, dark colors and orange clashing together to highlight his strong frame. The look on his face was flat like he didn’t really care about anything going on. Cold steel eyes glared at Keith as Shiro stepped forward. Haggar stepped behind him, hand aglow as she laughed wickedly.

“Make sure he does not leave here,” she grinned as Shiro took another step forward, “Destroy him any way you can. Break him.”

“Alright,” Shiro answered back dully in a way that made a shiver run over Keith’s skin, “He’ll be ended by the night.”

“Shiro,” Keith asked softly as Shiro stared at him without a flicker of his usual warmth, “Shiro.”

“You should get running, Keith,” he stated darkly as he moved forward. Keith took a step backward as his gaze went to the witch who disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Eyes going back to his friend, Keith barely ducked as a bright light slashed at his head. Letting out a shout of shock, he rolled to the left as he looked back to see Shiro who held a sword made of some type of plasma.

Following Shiro’s earlier command, Keith transformed as he whipped the opposite direction. Taking off, he raced away as he heard Shiro chase him in his human form. Running for what felt like forever, Keith came upon a broken bridge overlooking a giant lake of water. With nowhere to go, he glanced back to see Shiro grinning. The man looked so unlike anything Keith would ever imagine.

_Shiro!_ Keith shouted as he stood there, _It’s going to be okay._

“I know,” Shiro moved forward as Keith took a step back, foot sliding off the edge of the stone beneath his feet.

_We can get away,_ Keith pleaded as the man stepped closer, _We can go back home._

“We’re not going anywhere,” Shiro smirked before he started to transform. Keith didn’t like how the metal arm sparked with flames as his best friend turned into a wolf. Halfway through the transformation, Shiro’s face twisted with pain as he screamed. The human voice mixed with a wolf howl as he turned the rest of the way. This time, the hand came with and transformed into a wolf paw. The claws were made from plasma that cut through the rocks at their feet as Shiro stepped forward.

Before Keith could move, the other was on top of him. With a yelp, Keith tumbled back as his head hung over the side of the bridge. Shiro’s flesh paw rested on his chest, preventing him from moving as he held his front paws up to stop the wolf’s other from pushing into his face.

_Shiro! Please!_ Keith whined softly as he felt Shiro press down on his body harder, _I...I love you!_

Shiro paused for a second, eyes briefly making Keith think that he was back to normal. Back to the Shiro who would never hurt him. Back to his Shiro. But all too soon, Shiro snarled before clawing at Keith’s face with his paw. Keith felt the burning pain before something within snapped. Letting out an aggressive snarl, Keith grabbed the metal arm before he bit down. Thrashing his head, the machine sparked and disconnected itself as Shiro barked in pain. 

The arm fell away into the waters below as Shiro stumbled backward. Keith watched in horror as the larger wolf’s fur turned white all the way. As his eyes turned back to the warm grey Keith was used to, Keith saw Shiro stare at him with a confused look.

_Keith..._

_SHIRO!_

Keith dove forward as Shiro tipped off the side of the bridge. Barely catching the remaining metal arm in his teeth, Keith strained as the other’s weight threatened to send them both over the edge. Shiro was limp in his hold as the rest of his fur turned a silver color. Keith whimpered as his jaw ached and his body strained. Using all of his strength, he pulled Shiro up before he collapsed by his side. Everything hurt, but especially his face where Shiro had clawed at. The rest of the metal fell off the wolf's leg.

Knowing they had no time to wait, Keith lifted the much bigger wolf onto his back with whatever strength he had left. Turning back the way they came, Keith trembled as he carried the other out of there. This went on for so long that Keith didn’t even notice when Shiro had transformed back into a human, nor did he notice that Shiro was no longer in armor. The only thing he noticed was the stickiness of his far when they were miles away from there. All at once, the sharp tang of iron hit his nose. Dropping the other to the ground as softly as possible, Keith almost growled.

A hole in Shiro’s side was bleeding badly, red blood gushing out. It looked like a werewolf’s bite, and Keith knew it had to have been the witch who had caused it. It was also the mark that had turned him. Letting out a loud growl, he stopped when he heard Shiro groan.

_Shiro,_ he licked the wounded man’s face, _Please be okay. You’re gonna make. You have to make it._

“Keith,” he coughed as his grey eyes opened before his face scrunched up, “Not...Not going anywhere.”

_We have to patch you up,_ Keith sniffed the air, _I...I don’t have anything for that. There’s a river a little further up._

“The one we always hu-hunted at,” Shiro smiled, and Keith relaxed slightly, his vision going back to normal for the first time since the attack, “Wonder what the lo-locals thought when they saw us.”

_Wolves,_ Keith stared at Shiro with a deadpan expression, knowing Shiro would feel it, _I’ll get you to the river._

“I can walk,” Shiro spoke weakly as he clambered to his feet unsteadily. Keith let him, knowing he couldn’t stop the other once he had something in mind, as he felt Shiro held onto his fur. Keith guided Shiro through the trees into a meadow. The river stood yards to their front as they walked on. When they got to the water’s bank, Shiro all but collapsed with a groan. Keith frowned worriedly as he licked at the man’s pale face which got a small chuckle as fingers brushed his side.

_Shi-_ Keith started before he heard a twig snap in the distance. Instantly, his fur bristled and his teeth sharpened as he let out a growl. It could be the Galra, having followed them from their hideout. Getting ready to defend Shiro, Keith saw a woman step forward. She took them in, a strange weapon in hand as her icy blue eyes glared at him. 

She wasn’t Galra, but she could still hurt Shiro. Keith would die before he’d let that happen.

…..

“So you’re not mates?” Allura asked as Keith came back to the present, “I thought you were. You mentioned it when we met.”

“We are,” Keith nodded as he ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair as the older man smiled in his sleep, leaning into the touch, “We just...never talked about it before.”

“I see,” Allura sent him an understanding look before she stood up, “I’ll be on my way. I have to check in with the others, but I’ll have Hunk bring in some food. He makes some really good meals around here.”

“Thanks,” Keith didn’t even look at her as he heard the tent flap move aside before closing again. Sighing, Keith watched Shiro as the man slept on. His familiar scent drifted over Keith as his buried his face into the older’s hair.

“I love you, Shiro.”

“Love you, too,” came a whisper that Keith was not expecting. Moving his head, he looked at his best friend’s face. Shiro smiled back as his remaining hand held Keith closer, “Just never had the time to tell you.”

“Me neither,” Keith agreed as he moved his fingers over the man’s shoulders, “I just figured…”

“It’s okay,” Shiro smiled at him softly as his eyes bloomed with brown, “I’m all yours. Good to have you back.”

“Good to be back,” Keith grinned as he pulled the comfortable blanket over them, “Now, get some sleep. You still need to heal.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro smirked as Keith rolled his eyes. Snuggling closer, Keith clung to the warmth he found with his mate. Soon, sleep overtook him as he wrapped an arm around the bigger’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't post for a while, it's because I just started college this week. I hope you enjoyed the fic!!


End file.
